Unspoken Connection
by missthang06
Summary: Emily, it's our last day before LA and Nationals, we should be doing something fun." "How much fun can we have in a pizza restaurant." Damon shrugged as he launched a handful of flour at Emily...Emily/Damon Oneshot Fluff


**A/N:** I've been in a writing frenzy lately. And Emily and Damon are quickly becoming my favorite tv couple of all time and they're not even together! I think it's because Johnny Pacar has a special place in my heart. Anyways, this is a oneshot that takes place the day before Damon leaves for LA and Emily leaves for Nationals. I figured tonight's episode "Where's Kaylie?" would crush any hopes of this ever happening, so I decided to publish before it airs. I'm thinking it's a little OOC and didn't end up as well as I would have liked but oh well. As always, reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Emily threw the dirty dishes into the sink and sighed heavily. The restaurant was closing and this was always Emily's least favorite part of the day. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at Damon, who was sweeping the floors. They had barely spoken all day. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't ask him not to go. That would be selfish. Besides, she would look at him like he was crazy if had asked her to give up gymnastics. This was his dream and she couldn't stand in its way. _He can't be leaving_, she thought as she poured in dish washing liquid. Life was unfair. Just as things were nearly perfect for Emily, Damon leaves. He was the reason why she had been smiling so much lately. Without him, she doubted she would actually still be on the team. Without him, she doubted she would be going to Nationals. Without him, she doubted that she would trust others or herself for that matter. And she knew without a doubt that she would not have nearly as much fun at work without him. There was an unspoken connection between them. _He can't leave_, she repeated.

"Emily," Damon said.

Emily mistook his calling as her inner thoughts chiding her. _What are you doing? You shouldn't be worrying over some boy. You leave for Nationals tomorrow. You need to focus. Sasha would kill you if he knew you working, not less for worrying over some boy who is leaving_, Emily debated.

"Emily!" Damon yelled again.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed as she jumped, startled by his yelling. "What?' she asked as she pushed her hair behind her ears and turned around to face him.

"I asked if you wanted help washing the dishes."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I got it. You can go ahead and mop," she replied quickly.

"Is everything ok?" Damon asked with concern in his voice.

Emily stared at her feet. "Yea." She picked at a string on her shirt as she lied. "I'm just a little nervous and stressed over Nationals. I really need to focus right now. You know Sasha: eat, sleep, train." Emily looked up at Damon and threw her arm in the air, mimicking a cheerleader.

Damon eyed her skeptically. "This is my last day Kmetko."

Emily looked to her right at everything that needed to be put up and then back to the floor. Anything to avoid eye contact with Damon. "Yea, I know," she replied disappointedly.

"So, we should be doing something fun and exciting. Not, wallowing around, complaining about Nationals and focusing."

Emily skeptically looked at Damon. "We're at a pizza restaurant. How much fun can we have?"

Damon shrugged. "Besides, we have work to do. Maybe, once you're gone, I can actually get my job done," Emily stated. She instantly regretted saying anything. She meant the comment to be a joke, but she knew that it sounded harsh. She sighed again, losing all hope.

Damon shrugged again as he stepped closer to the counter. He picked up a handful of flour. Emily watched carefully and noticed the look in his eyes. She knew she had been somewhat harsh on him lately but she didn't deserve that. "Don't you dare!" she protested. But it was too late. He had already flung the handful of flour at Emily. She was completely dusted in flour. It was in her hair, on her face, on her shirt, and all over the counter and floor. Emily stared at him wide eyed. "What did you do that for?" Emily asked, fuming.

Damon shrugged. "It seemed like fun at the time."

"What could _possibly_ be fun in throwing flour on someone." Emily tried to brush the flour off her face and clothes. She ran a hand through her hair to try to judge the damage since she didn't have a mirror handy.

Damon slightly smirked. "Your reaction for one."

Emily narrowed her eyes. She reached over and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back at him. "How's that for a reaction?" she asked smiling.

Damon grabbed a bigger handful of flour and flung it at Emily. He laughed at her flour covered face. Emily took of running. On her way towards to the sitting area, she grabbed a leftover bowl of pizza sauce. Once she had safely made her way into the eating area, she found a table in the back corner and hid underneath it. She remained quiet, while she waited for Damon to come find her.

Damon ran into the area a few seconds after her, carrying a bowl pizza sauce as well. He stopped and looked around when he noticed she wasn't in there. He glanced back around. "Emily?" he called.

Emily took a handful of sauce and launched it at Damon. He took a step back, startled at the ambush. As he wiped it off his face, Emily jumped out from underneath the table and started flinging handfuls of pizza sauce at Damon. Emily pushed the startled Damon to the side as she ran back into the kitchen. Damon chased after Emily flinging handfuls of sauce at the back of Emily. Damon chased Emily back to her original spot at the sink in the kitchen. Emily stole a quick glance back at Damon. She had no where to run. He had backed her into a corner. Emily turned to face him. Damon walked slowly to Emily. As he got closer, Emily took the last remaining steps back and rested the back of her whole body against the stainless steal refrigerator. Once he was as physically close to Emily as possible, he tossed the bowl of pizza sauce into the sink and rested his left hand against the refrigerator, making him appear to be towering over Emily.

Emily stared intently at Damon. Butterflies churned in her stomach as she waited for Damon's next move. Her heart race quickened and her breathing became shallow in her nervous anticipation. But then, she noticed the combination of pizza sauce and flour mix dripping out of his hair and sliding down his jaw line. Something about the moment eased her nervousness and made her laugh.

Damon noticed the smile on Emily's face. "That's what I've been waiting for all day," he said as he rested his hand on her cheek. Emily blushed slightly as she smiled more. "You know Kmetko," Damon started. "I would kiss you, even looking like that." Damon looked up and down at Emily, noticing her pizza sauce and flour stained clothes and matted hair.

The butterflies in Emily's stomach started fluttering even more after he said. Damon lowered his head closer to Emily's and she instinctly closed her eyes, waiting for the moment. Then, he slowly kissed her. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as his kisses deepened. After several long minutes, Damon decided to end the makeout session by slowly pulling away. He took a step backwards and looked at the mess that he and Emily had created.

"I think it's time to hit the showers," he said as he slightly chuckled. Damon walked to the supply closet and grabbed a bucket and mop to start the clean up process. When he came back, he saw Emily staring at him with the sink's pressure hose aimed at him. He tilted his head to the side. "You wouldn't," he said, trying to call her bluff.

Emily laughed at him. "You're right...it is time to hit the showers," she replied as she sprayed him with the water hose. Damon dropped the bucket and mop and ran towards Emily, getting soaked in the process. Once he had reached her, he pushed her back against the refrigerator and kissed again. His kisses were more urgent this time but Emily didn't care. She didn't know what the future held for, except for a major cleaning session, but she didn't care. All that matter, was this moment and their unspoken connection.


End file.
